Twins
by Calliope693
Summary: Sam and Kim meet the Lambo Twins!


**T****wins**

**Disclaimer:** Everything that doesn't have an owner, belongs to me.

Summary: Kim and Sam meet the Lambo twins!

A/N: This is how I imagine the first encounter between the two sets of twins. I hope you like it! I surely enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!!;-)

Sam sighed as she rubbed her left hand. She had knocked on the Med Bay's door for an hour or so, and her hands were starting to hurt.

"C'mon, Ratchet!" she tried one last time to make the CMO come out of his locked Med Bay.

"Sam, it's no use!" Kim said, standing beside her sister outside the locked door.

"Kim, can you knock on the door? My hands hurt." Sam complained.

"No. I've just finished to paint my nails, and I don't want to ruin them." Kim said, looking proudly at her red-painted nails.

"Awww, please, Kimmy!" her sister put on her best puppy-face.

"Don't call me that!" Kim snapped.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Sam's lower lip was protruding in a way that always get her what she wanted; she always used it to beg her sister to help her, knowing she couldn't resist to her puppy dog pout.

_Don't look! Sam knows that when she __uses the puppy-dog-eyes face, even Bumblebee will give in.__ Must… resist… Don't… oh, hell, you looked!_ Kim scolded herself, sighing, and letting Sam know she'd already given in.

"Very well," She snorted, and was met by a winning grin.

Kim punched the metal door a few times, and yelled at the bot inside. "Yo, Ratch! Get out, so we can get this over with!!"

"NO!!" was her reply.

Both twins sighed deeply, as they received the same answer for the twentieth time.

"Why are we stuck here again?" Sam asked rhetorically, as the events of the morning replayed in her mind.

Optimus found out that two Autobots were about to land on Earth. When Ironhide and Ratchet heard that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were said Autobots, they fled from the room, howling at the top of their whatever they had in place of lungs that they were doomed, and locked themselves in the Armoury and Med Bay respectively. The two humans watched, jaw on the floor, as the older Autobots ran away, screaming like schoolgirls. Sam and Kim turned blinking eyes to their guardians, who were busy snickering, then to Optimus Prime. Sam opened her mouth to ask for explanations, but when she caught sight of his expression, she wisely decided against it.

And there they were. Outside a locked Med Bay and Armoury, which were one opposite the other, bored to tears.

"Sam and Kim, you stay here and watch the base." Sam said, impersonating Optimus Prime.

"You forgot that we must get the Evil Doctor and Mr. Sunshine outta their lairs!" Kim reminded her.

"I heard that!!" both Ironhide and Ratchet screamed through the close doors.

"Then hear this: COME OUT!!" Kim spat back.

"NO!!" they roared at unison.

Sam waved, snorting. "Why did Optimus leave us here? It's clear those two won't come out! Besides, this way we'll lose the arrival!"

"I think Optimus just wanted to protect us from possible attacks of the Decepticons. After the 'Halloween incident', the cassettes will surely seek revenge." Kim said, as they walked towards the entrance of the base.

Sam turned to stare at the locked doors one last time, _These two act like babies!_ She thought, and walked away.

"Hey, do you think those twins are really that bad?" Kim asked out of the blue as they walked back and forth in the hall.

"According to Ratchet and Ironhide, they are." she said, remembering when Ratchet told them that these twins set his Med Bay on fire twice back on Cybertron!

"What altmode do you think they'll choose?"

"I don't know," Sam paused, then squealed, "But I hope they choose a Ferrari!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You know they won't let you drive."

"Whatever," she shrugged. "I'd be satisfied just admiring them!" Sam said dreamily, and Kim shook her head.

Then both girls looked towards the entrance, as a horn honked outside the base.

"Hey, that's Optimus!" Kim said, as both ran outside the base to greet the Autobots.

When they got out of the base, the large blue semi with red flames came to a halt in front of the marvelled girls like it did the first time they met. It didn't matter how many times they transformed in front of them, it always was utterly fascinating watching every piece shifting into place.

"Hey, Optimus!" Sam waved.

"Where are Jazz and Bumblebee?" Kim asked, looking around.

"We have located a strange frequency, and fear it could be a Decepticon signal." Optimus started. "Jazz, Bumblebee, and some of the Sector Seven agents went to investigate." He paused, and his solemn expression softened into a smile. "I had to lead the way for them." Optimus turned to let the girls see two bright cars behind the leader.

"OhmyGod! Two Lamborghinis!!" Sam squealed.

Kim winched at the high pitched tone Sam used, but she had to admit that the two Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder were very impressive. Their paint was so shiny; one was yellow, while the other was red.

Just then, the two robots decided to transform. They looked alike even in their robot mode, except for the fact that one was red and the other was yellow, and the latter had his engine that stuck out his back, while the first one had something resembling a cannon on his right shoulder.

"Sam, Kim, meet our twins." Optimus said after the other two finished their transformation. "These are Sideswipe," he pointed at the red one, who nodded smiling. "And Sunstreaker." The yellow one grunted noncommittally, folding his arms. They both met the dangerously narrowed optics of Optimus Prime intimating them to behave.

"Hi, I'm Kim." The shorter girl introduced herself.

"And I'm Sam! I totally love your altmode!!" she exclaimed in about three octaves higher than before.

At that, the yellow mech, Sunstreaker, turned his head interested, and spoke for the first time.

"Well, at least _someone_ has good tastes on this planet!" he chuckled, looking proudly at his twin. Sideswipe just rolled his optics.

Sam grinned at Kim. "Oh, snap out of it, you're drooling!" she grinned back at her, and Sam gave Kim an evil glare that she gave her back.

Optimus pretended to clear his throat. "Twins!" the four of them looked at him, and he continued. "As I said, I need to go back Bumblebee and Jazz up. You four stay here, and… talk." He transformed, and before speeding away, he yelled, "No damages to living things, _OR_ inanimate objects!"

All of them sighed, pretending to be hurt.

"Wait, Optimus! Don't leave me here!!" Sunstreaker called, but Optimus couldn't hear him.

"What's with him?" Kim whispered to Sam, who shrugged.

"Forgive him." Sideswipe said, wrapping an arm around Sunstreaker's shoulders, and making him turn. "He's moody." He smirked.

"Everybot would be moody on this planet! The stupid sun is fading my paint, there are bugs clogging up my grill, and the dust is dirtying my wheels…"

"Shut up, Sunny!" Sideswipe interrupted.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker snapped back.

Sideswipe turned to the two humans, ignoring his brother. They were staring at them oddly.

"What?" Sideswipe asked, arching an eyebrow, confused at their expressions.

"Weird… it's like looking in a mirror…!" Sam commented.

"Yeah… a rather big, deforming, alien mirror…" Kim said absently.

"A mirror? Where?! I need to take a look at my paint! Why do I have to stay here?" Sunstreaker whined.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sam grinned at Kim, who shrugged, saying, "I don't know what you're talking about.", and causing Sam to roll her eyes.

Sideswipe rolled his optics at his brother's behaviour. "Knock it off, glitchead! They're not that bad." He scolded his brother, who glared at him.

"Why, thank you." Sam said.

Kim turned to both twins, "You're not that bad either… I don't understand why Ironhide and Ratchet ran away, screaming like schoolgirls, when they knew that you were about to come."

"Hatchet and Ironhide screaming like schoolgirls?" Sideswipe paused, and crouched down to be eye-level with Kim. "Please, tell me you recorded that."

"Uh, it's in Teletraan I's databank." She blinked a couple of times at the robot's closeness.

"Sweeeeeeeeet!!" he cheered, before standing back up. "I'm starting to like this planet!"

Sunstreaker shot a murderous glare at him. "Whatever."

"Hey, we need to make Ratchet and Ironhide come out of their lairs. Can you help us, uh… I don't know, knocking on their doors?" Sam asked, making both twins looked down at her.

"Nah, I don't want to scratch my paint." Sunstreaker snorted.

Sam couldn't help shooting Kim a 'That's what I'm talking about' glance.

"Don't. Start." She muttered, putting a hand on her eyes.

Sideswipe's eyes suddenly lit up. He grinned deviously at his brother. For a second, Sunstreaker seemed confused, then he started grinning just as deviously.

The human twins caught that look, and glanced at each other, before Kim waved her hands in front of her. "No. No. NO! You can't damage anything! Living or not!!"

Both Twins sighed defeated. "But we just want to say hi to our fave medic!" they started to protest, but the girl cut them off.

"No but. The only way to make Ratchet come out is throwing grenades into the Med Bay, and that's impossible, 'cause Ironhide locked himself inside the Armoury." Kim sighed defeated.

In that moment, Sam walked up to where her sister was, a malicious grin on her face. "Wait! I've got a better idea…" Everyone turned to her, with matching evil glees in their eyes/optics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others arrived when it was almost evening. Optimus was relieved to find the base still where he had left it. He expected to find the place torn apart, or at least on fire, and was almost surprised when it wasn't. The leader, seeing that everything was alright, walked in his office, while his first lieutenant and the spy made their way to the common room.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where showing off a few stunts of 'jet judo' in front of two sitting and very interested human girls. Judging from their laughers, it looked like they were getting along fine. Jazz and Bumblebee watched amused the scene before them, which stopped a few seconds later, when Sideswipe noticed them.

"Hey!" Sideswipe greeted his comrades, as they entered the room. His brother waved, and so did the humans.

"Hey, Twins!" Jazz cheered, as he sat on the Autobot-sized couch, not before offering his hand for Kim to climb. The Twins sat down on the couch on either side of the Pontiac Solstice. As they did so, Bumblebee took Sam in his hand, settling himself on the couch too. Somehow, though, Bumblebee sensed something was amiss when he saw the two sets of twins giggling quietly to each other.

"So, what did you do when we were out?" Bumblebee asked.

Sam and Kim glanced at each other. "Just knowing each other better," Sam started.

"And having a little fun." Kim finished for her sister.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at the snickering sisters, with a look that promised whoever saw it to be the witness of practical jokes of epic proportions.

Jazz chuckled. "What did ya do this time?" He asked in curiosity.

Suddenly, a loud yell echoed through the hall, causing Jazz and Bumblebee to jump up from the couch, much to the displeasure of the two humans in their hands. The shout resembled a roar from Megatron himself, but both sets of twins knew exactly who it was.

"**TWINS!!"**

"Alright, what did ya two do to piss off _both_ Ratchet and Ironhide?" Jazz asked nervous, as the Twins hid behind him.

When they arrived in the corridor where the Med Bay and Armoury were, their optics widened. Everyone stared at the scene before them, trying hard to hold back their laughers.

In the middle of the corridor, two Autobots were entangled in a _very_ embarrassing position. Ratchet was on top of Ironhide, trying to untie himself from the wires wrapped around them both. To make things more embarrassing, the two Autobots were covered in slipping fire extinguisher's foam, which prevented them to see where the wires were, so that they couldn't be cut. And certainly, Ironhide's impatient, and enraged form struggling uncontrollably didn't help Ratchet cutting through the wires with his saw.

Just when he heard snickering, Ratchet's blue optics flickered red as he caught sight of the Twins.

"You slagging glitcheads! I'll turn you into femmes for this!!" Ratchet shouted.

"This time I'm going to terminate you two along with your rat!!" Ironhide roared to the humans, trying to break free, as white foam dripped from his cannons.

In the meantime, the others were laughing their heads off.

"You two cooperated with them?" Bumblebee asked his giggling charge.

"We just activated the fire extinguishers to make them come out." Sam said, bursting into another fit of hysterical laughter.

"Hey, Optimus told us to make them come out, didn't he?" Kim wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And the wires?" Jazz asked, before bursting out laughing again.

"Yeah, well… maybe we 'accidentally' left those wires outside the Med Bay and Armoury… they must have tripped on them, and got wrapped!" Sideswipe started, but his laughers caused him to stop speaking.

"Primus! My processor will be fried, if the Twin Terror team up with the humans." The weapon specialist muttered, and the enraged medic nodded, still glaring at _both_ sets of twins.

The Autobot twins stepped forward, and snapped a shot of the wrapped Autobots. "So, Sunny, do you still dislike this planet?" Sideswipe asked, once he sent the pic.

His yellow twin looked at the red-eyed comrades struggling on the floor, then to his friends laughing with the two humans, who helped them with their prank. "Maybe… not." Sunstreaker said once he stopped laughing, but it didn't last long, and he started again, along with the others.

XXXXXXXXX

Optimus was sitting in his office, working at his computer, when he got a 'message received' notification. He opened the message from Sideswipe, out of pure curiosity. His optics widened as his CPU assimilated the image.

On the screen there was an image of Ratchet and Ironhide, tied together and covered in foam; underneath the picture, blinking words said 'Wrap-up'.

Optimus chuckled, and shook his head, as he heard the boisterous laughers of four mechs and two female humans echoing through the corridors of the base, closely followed by very loud threats of termination and reformatting from two enraged Autobots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hoped you enjoyed it!! (it's ok if you didn't)

Please review!!

C ya around!!;-)


End file.
